This invention relates to a flow divider valve assembly for a hydrostatic unit having one inlet and two distributor outlets.
Flow divider valve assemblies of the type to which the present invention relates, are well-known and generally include a valve housing provided with an operating piston valve restricting flow along divided flow paths from pressure chambers to the distributor outlets. The pressure chambers are in constant fluid communication with compensating pressure chambers to effect shift of the operating piston valve in order to maintain a constant ratio between the flow rates of the divided flow streams despite any change in differential pressure resistance. Such flow divider valve assemblies are mainly utilized for controlling the supply of fluid to two piston cylinder devices that are operating in synchronism. Synchronism is maintained by equal distribution of flow to the piston cylinders even when a change in the fluid supply stream occurs. Nevertheless, a change in the ratio between the flow rates of the divided flow streams is often desired. It is, therefore, an important object of the present invention to provide a flow stream divider valve through which a flow rate ratio may be arbitrarily selected and maintained constant independently of and despite any change in operating resistance or variation in inlet supply flow.